


Cruel Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst I guess, F/F, F/M, M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are multiple dimensions. Maybe in one, you would be an Emporer/Empresses. Maybe in another, you would be in a fantasy world.Kokichi is from our world. The dimension you and I are from. He was a normal child, he grew up happy, smiling at the smallest things. His parents weren't the nicest but he was still happy. It was until Chiaki Nanami became his friend he noticed something but never spoke about. It seemed like he was watched. She was something or someone else, it wasn't until later Kokichi knew that though. A deal and a debt to be paid, Kokichi must travel to a new dimension and save his friend or maybe, he shouldn't have ever met her. He peaked the interest of Prince Rantarou. Of course, if you were a spoiled prince, you would demand everything you wanted on a silver tray. With the help of few friends he had made, Kokichi is forced to unravel the mysteries of Chiaki Nanami, all while trying to keep himself safe. Will the cruel heart of fate curse our protagonist to stay there or will he be free?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This is going to be crap, but I will try to at least make it twenty chapters or near there.
> 
> Is my hatred for Kirigiri obvious?
> 
> Chiaki may not be the love interest but she's the reason this happened because she ships oumami

Kokichi Ouma may have been rich but he was happy. He had amazing parents, friends, and he was the top student. Actually, that's a lie. Kokichi Ouma was rich, but he wasn't happy. His homophobic parents hated him, he had only one friend and her name was Chiaki, and he was a terrible student. He walked to the school, a large marble building for people who could afford it. He glanced around and spotted the girl and walked over, tapping her shoulder. The gamer had been asleep, using her laptop as a pillow and leaning against the school building. She jolted and this action caused her laptop to nearly fall and she caught it just in time. “Kokichi, why did you do that?” she asked, yawning. The purple-haired male just shrugged and grinned. The bell rung signaling the start of another day and the two friends walked into the building. “I have to go...bye, Kokichi!” Chiaki said before walking towards the crowd of students and disappearing. It was weird but she did it every morning and reappeared when lunch started. He didn’t say anything though and walked towards his class, walking past the couples who couldn’t seem to stop themselves from kissing each other every ten seconds. He heard a few laughs but it was normal. He was the shortest kid in his school, his height only 5’1 and he got teased often for his feminine appearance and height. He sighed and sat down, seeing his desk covered in marker and insult. “Real mature, people…” He mumbled to himself, hoping he wasn’t able to be heard. 

It was lunch time and Chiaki still wasn’t showing up. Kokichi was starting to worry but he was old enough to be by himself, right? He sat on one of the benches on the roof of the hell he called a school. He started to eat his lunch, still glancing around for the pinkette to appear. “Why are you, Chiaki? Did you get detention…?” He asked himself and sighed in frustration. He scrolled through his phone, wishing for a text from the girl….

 

“Chiaki Nanami, the Witch of Hope, bringer of light.” A voice said, causing a girl to look up at the tall figure. She was on the ground, hands in chains and unable to move. “Ah...so it’s the Prince of Despair, Rantarou…”, She said, “Was I such an issue for the kingdom and Despair that the prince himself had to see me? Why didn’t your mother see me herself?”


End file.
